impressive
by FuYukI Sekai
Summary: Berawal dari musim gugur disebuah tahun. Kesedihan, suka, dan duka hidup mulai dirasakannya. Gadis yang ditemuinya dibangku taman kala itu telah mengubah pandangan hidupnya. Ia pun bisa tertawa lagi karena kekocakan sahabat-sahabatnya, Seolah musim semi selalu merekah dihatinya. Lebih berharga dari itu, Ia juga bisa merasakan apa itu 'Cinta'./ Colab fic!


Halo minna~

Saya Yuuki, karena ini fic colab, Yuukilah yang dapat jatah untuk membuat bab pertama. Berhubung fic ini dibuat satu tahun yang lalu maka mohon dimaafkan jika kata-katanya kurang enak dipandang(?) karena didominasi oleh dialog. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin Yuuki menambah penggalan-penggalan kata dific ini agar lebih enak dibaca. Tapi Yuuki tidak mengurangi sedikitpun adegan agar fic ini lebih alami dan juga bisa sebagai perbandingan gaya bahasa yang Yuuki gunakan sekarang dengan setahun yang lalu.

Wokeh...

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Author: Yuuki Rated: T Genre: (Author juga gak ngerti)  
Warning!: ooc, kata ga baku, typo berserakkan, alur kecepetan, dll..

|Bagian Pertama : In Auntum, I saw you|

* * *

"Hah.. hah.. hah..."

Seorang pria berbaju coklat berlapis jaket berwarna putih dengan celana jeans hitam ditambah sebuah earphone putih yang dikalungkan dilehernya, kini terengah-engah. Pria itu berperawakan tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna merah. Iris hazel yang mengelam berkaca-kaca diwajah baby facenya. Dialah Akasuna Sasori.

Ia tengah berlari tergesa-gesa di sebuah gedung yang bercat serba putih. Lalu berhenti tepat didepan meja administrasi.

"Hosh.. hosh... hosh, pa-pasien korban kecelakaan mobil siang tadi ada diruang mana?" Tanyanya sembari mengelap peluh dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada diruang UGD dik, maaf adik ini siapanya korban?" Tanya balik wanita paruh baya tesebut.

"Saya anaknya."

"Ruangannya dari sini lurus saja, nanti belok kiri nah didepan situ ruangannya." Intruksi wanita itu dengan gerakan tangan.

Sasori mengangguk lalu berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksud tanpa peduli karena ia telah membuat gaduh akibat suara derup antara lantai dan sepatunya.

"Kami-Sama selamatkan mereka" bisiknya sambil terus berlari.

Sesampainnya disana dilihatnya lampu yang berada di dekat pintu ruangan masih berwarna merah, pertanda masih berlangsungnya operasi didalam sana.

"Oh shit.. Lama banget sih." Rutuk Sasori sambil mengacak surai merahnya frustasi setelah satu jam menunggu namun tak ada kabar pasti tentang kedua orang tuanya itu. Jika ia bertanya pada salah seorang perawat mereka selalu menjawab. "Maaf, kami sedang berusaha. Sebaiknya anda berdo'a saja."

Ia terus saja mondar-mandir sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar kadang duduk, berdiri dan kembali mondar-mandir.

"Sasori!" Panggil wanita tua dengan nada cemas dari ujung koridor.

"Baa-san." Ucap Sasori kaget lalu menghampiri neneknya, chiyo.

"Maaf Baa-san terlambat, bagaimana keadaan Kaa-saan dan Tou-sanmu nak?" Kata Chiyo setelah duduk dikursi tunggu diikuti Sasori. Sasori mengangkat bahu.

"Gak tahu. Mereka masih didalam" Ujar Sasori lirih, kakinya mendadak lemas luar biasa. Dadanya sesak tiba-tiba.

Pintu ruang UGD berdecit pelan, derup kaki mulai terdengar saat pintu itu terbuka.

"Siapakah keluarga korban?" Tanya pria paruh baya berpakaian serba putih setelah keluar dari balik pintu.

"Kami dok." Ujar Chiyo sembari menghampiri dokter tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa diikuti Sasori dibelakangnya. Dokter itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dok?" Tanya Sasori cemas saat melihat raut wajah sang dokter. Sang dokter menatap Sasori sembari tersenyum mengguatkan.

Sasori semakin panik, kasak-kusuk tak karuan. Ia menekan-nekan jari-jari tangannya, air matanya sudah siap menetes kapan saja.

"Maaf kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. namun.." Dokter itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Namun?" Beo sasori.

"Nyawa mereka tidak terselamatkan. Mereka banyak kehilangan darah akibat pertolongan yang terkesan lambat. Dan..."

Sasori membelalakkan matanya. Apa yang dikatakan dokter setelah itu tak terdengar lagi ditelinganya. Baginya petir hebat baru saja menggelegar dan menusuk tepat diulu hatinya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia dilakukan?

Menangis?

Kristal-kristal bening mengalir di kedua matanya. "Kaa-san, Tou-san." ucap Sasori lirih.

"Boleh kami melihatnya dok?" Tanya Chiyo yang juga bersimbah air mata.

"silahkan"

Pintu itu berbunyi keras saat Sasori membukannya dengan kasar. Ia menghampiri jasad kedua orang tuanya, ia belai rambut merah Tou-sannya, bibirnya tersenyum meskipun wajahnya sudah sulit dikenali. Begitupun Kaa-sannya. Dokter dan perawat yang menangani orang tuanya hanya menundukkan wajah sedih turut berduka. Sedangkan Baa-sannya sudah pingsan setelah melihat wajah anak dan menantunya yang tak lagi utuh itu dan ia langsung dibawa keruangan yang tak jauh dari situ.

Sasori terus membelai kedua orang tuanya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Kenapa kalian pergi secepat ini, kenapa? Kenapa?! Bahkan kalian belum melihat aku lulus junior high, tapi kalian sudah pergi duluan.. Kami-sama baru saja satu tahun aku bersama mereka, kenapa secepat ini kau ambil mereka dariku.. hiks.. hiks.. Kami-sama aku baru merasakan hidup bersama orang tua lalu kau ambil, kau ambil meraka dengan cara seperti ini. Kami-sama. Apa salahku! Apa dosaku!" Teriak Sasori dengan berlinang air mata. Dokter yang menangani orang tuanya itu menghampiri Sasori dan memegang pundaknya lalu berkata.

"Kita memang tak tahu apa rencana tuhan. Tapi percayalah dibalik ini semua pasti ada hikmahnya. Berdo'alah, semoga mereka dimasukkan kedalam tempat yang paling mulia disurga. Mereka boleh pergi, tapi percayalah mereka pasti selalu bersamamu, mengamatimu, mendengar keluhanmu dari langit sana. Salah, Dosa. Ini bukan salah dan dosamu, ini semua sudah kehendak tuhan nak. Sabar.. Sabar itu kunci segalanya. Tuhan pasti tahu yang terbaik untuk kita."

Taman Tokyo

Hari yang cerah di Tokyo kali ini. Seorang gadis berambut coklat ikal bermata emerald sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar taman. Angin musim gugur menggoyangkan rambut ikal sepinggangnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat siluet sosok pria berambut merah yang menggunakan jaket putih dengan dalaman kaos berwarna marun dengan celana jeans coklat. Jangan lupa earphone yang dikalungkan dilehernya. Angin musim gugur menggoyangkan surai merahnya dengan background daun maple yang berguguran menambah 'perfect' pemandangan indah itu.

'wow tokyo cowoknya diatas rata-rata semua ya.' Batin gadis tadi.

Gadis berkulit putih berperawakan tinggi itu berjalan menuju pria berambut merah yang sama-sama kita ketahui bernama Sasori itu. Gadis itu melihat kedalam iris hazel yang sekarang 'kelam' itu, ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali sebuah kesedihan. Gadis itu duduk kira-kira setengah meter dari Sasori disebuah bangku taman tepat dibawah pohon maple yang kini tengah berdaun merah kekuningan. Sekali lagi angin musim gugur menerpa wajah pemuda pemudi tersebut menjatuhkan beberapa helai daun maple, bau daun kering khas musim gugur pun tercium jelas di indra penciuman mereka.

Gadis itu pura-pura sibuk dengan smartphone ditangannya. Sedangkan Sasori terus menatap ke angkasa tanpa memperdulikan gadis manis di sebelahnya.

"ehem." Gadis itu berdehem

"Hari yang cerah ya." ucap gadis itu basa-basi.

"Hm."

"Kenalin, aku Haru sarutobi." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya disamping Sasori. Sasori hanya melihat sekilas tangan putih Haru dan menatap sekilas wajah Haru lalu kembali menatap angkasa. Merasa diacuhkan Haru menurunkan tangannya lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Nee.. Aku suka banget musim gugur. Dulu, aku sempat membenci musim gugur karena kedua orang tuaku meninggal tepat pada musim ini." Ujar Haru sambil tersenyum miris. Sasori terperangah mendengar penuturan gadis disebelahnya.

"Yah.. Untung banget itu dulu, dua tahun yang lalu ketika aku berumur 13 tahun. Aku fikir untuk apa aku berlarut dalam kesedihan terlalu lama, toh itu semua tak akan mengaubah apa pun. Yang terfikir saat itu aku harus move on dari segala kekelamanku selama ini. Aku juga gak tahu mengapa aku bisa berfikir sejauh itu dulu." Haru menghela nafas.

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat ketika mereka hendak pulang dari Swiss ke Konoha. Pesawat itu jatuh kelaut, hampir seluruh penumpang tewas, dan sebagian lagi menghilang. Mereka, kedua orang tuaku termasuk yang menghilang hingga sekarang belum ditemukan. Aku tak tahu apakah mereka sekarang menjadi kotoran ikan akibat ditelan ikan atau terdampar di pulau terpencil lalu tak dapat kembali. Kamu pasti tahu berita kecelakaan itu 'kan?" Haru menghela nafas berat. Air mata pun mengalir membentuk sungai dipipi putihnya. Sasori menatap Haru, tetapi kini Harulah yang menatap langit lalu disusul Sasori detik berikutnya.

"Kau mau dengar kisahku?" Ucap Sasori dengan pendangan menerawang.

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal dua hari yang lalu akibat kecelakaan mobil. Padahal baru satu tahun aku dirawat mereka. Selama 14 tahun aku dirawat Baa-sanku disuna, Baa-san bilang aku masih punya kedua orang tua. Ketika aku berumur 14 tahun mereka membawaku ke Tokyo. Taman ini tempat pertama kami berkunjung setelah tiba di Tokyo."

"Bicara musim gugur, aku juga suka musim gugur. Menurutmu apa yang kau sukai dari musim gugur?" Tanya Sasori sembari menatap mata emerald Haru. Haru menghapus bekas-bekas kesedihan dimatanya lau tersenyum manis.

'senyumnya manis banget.' Batin Sasori.

"Daun maple yang berwarna merah kekuningan sama bau daun kering. Kalo kamu?" Tanya balik Haru sambil melirik Sasori.

"Angin musim gugur. Anginnya sejuk banget soalnya." ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Haru tertawa.

"Loh. Kok ketawa sih?" tanya Sasori dengan dahi yang dikerutkan bingung.

"Emang angin musim gugur itu sejuk ya. Perasaan dingin deh." ejek Haru sambil mengerling Sasori yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bingung.

"Emang tadi aku bilang sejuk." Ucap Sasori yang mendapatkan anggukan dari Haru. "Berarti harus diralat ulang."

"Oh iya.. Kita belum kenalan beneran ya, kita ulang dari awal. Hai namaku Akasuna Sasori senang bertemu dengan anda." Sasori berdehem sok cool sambil mengulurkan tangannya disambut haru yang masih terkekeh akibat ke-formalan Sasori.

"Sarutobi Haru, senang juga bertemu dengan anda."

Seketika tawa mereka pecah. Jika kalian tahu itulah kali pertama Haru tertawa selepas itu semenjak tragedi dua tahun yang lalu. Haah... Senangnya melihat —membayangkan— pemuda pemudi itu tertawa, bagaikan pelangi ditengah badai salju yang lebat. Memberi warna pada setiap butir-butir kristal suci yang berjatuhan langsung dari surga. Andai bisa terjadi.

2 Tahun kemudian..  
Tokyo International Senior school (TISHS)

Tahun baru bertepatan dengan awal semester baru, ya walaupun gak tepat juga sih lebih tepatnya tiga hari setelah tahun baru. Sebagian anak menungu-nunggu akan datangnya semester ini dengan berbagai alasan misalnya bisa bertemu pacar atau bertemu teman-teman sekedar untuk curhat-curhatan.

Tapi tampaknya tidak untuk pria berambut merah kali ini. Sebuah earphone bertengger manis ditelinganya sesekali menyenandungkan bait-bait dalam lagu yang sedang diputarnya. Yah sekilas memang nampak biasa-biasa saja, sebelum.

"Sasori." Panggil pria dibelakangnya. Refleks Sasori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh shit mampus gue." Rutuk Sasori dalam hati. Lalu berbalik masih mempertahankan wajah stoicnya walaupun dalam hatinya cemas.

"hm. Ada apa ya?" Tanyanya pura-pura lupa.

"Sasori yang baik hati dan tidak sombong." Puji pria ah kita panggil saja Kakuzu si dewa duit.

"Masa loe lupa bulan baru jadwal pembayaran utang-utang loe. Ehem.. Gue sebutin satu-satu ya. Tanggal 26 juni 500 yen, 1 juli 5000 yen, 30 juli 300 yen.." Kakuzu terus melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil fokus menatap buku merah catatan hutang. Sasori tahu ini adalah kesempatan emas buat kabur lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. Pertama-tama mundur selangkah, selangkah, empat langkah..

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Kabur...

"Yang terakhir sebelum liburan 19 desember 10.000 yen. Nah.. Oi Sas! wah gue dikecengin. kemana lagi tu anak. Gatot ni. Ah coba sama anggota akatsuki yang lain, mungkin Tobi anak baek apa Itachong kan Itachong kaya." (Author: lha kalo kaya kenapa utang?; Readers: kan elo yang buat cerita tor... *sweatdrop*)

Kakuzu ngomong sendiri hingga menimbulkan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat! Gue kepret hilang kepala loe-loe pada!"

|tbc|

* * *

Pojokan Author = Yah akhirnya chap ini selese juga diketik. Banzai... Semoga fic ini bisa menjadi penghibur hati yang gersang*lebay*. Yosh... Sekian dari Yuuki...

/Preview next chapter.../

(Akatsuki! : Kelompok tergaje abad ini!)  
By: Michi

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto Genre: Humor & Friendship Chara: All member Akatsuki

"Oi, kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong, punya mata gak sih?!"/

"Apa loe bilang! Loe bilang gue Nenek Lampir kepala merah!"/

"Otouto gue yang manis, dari mana aja sih. Aniki susah nyariin tahu."/

"Ada yang lihat tulang rusuk gue gak? ..."/

"Apa ini yang namanya cinta?".  
.

So.. Ada yang berniat me-ReVieW?


End file.
